


Weekend Activities

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 03:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Blaise was comfortable with the arrangement he and Draco have. After a night out, however, he comes to realise that they could have something more.





	Weekend Activities

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June Daily Deviant prompts: zelophilia and cuckoldry.

Sore muscles, throbbing head, fuzzy mouth, shaking hands, an incredible unwillingness to be alive… It all added up to the worst hangover Blaise had ever suffered through. And that was saying a lot, considering some of the things he had gotten up to since the end of the war. He groaned as the need to pee forced him out of his warm bed and away from the even warmer body next to him.

He stumbled blindly across the room in the general direction of the bathroom but his aim must have been off, as he thumped into the doorjamb. Grasping the wood as his head pounded in protest, he rested against the wall for a few seconds.

_You can do this_ , he told himself. _It’s just a hangover_.

Even the dull light that was filtering through the closed curtains hurt his eyes when he squinted them open. Thankfully, that one quick look had been enough: he now knew where he was going. Pushing off again, he staggered into the bathroom and made his way over to the toilet. He briefly considered peeing blindly, but the memory of what had happened the last time he had done that was enough to stop him from following through. He leant forward until one hand rested on the cold tiles behind the toilet and swiped at his hip with the other. It took an embarrassing amount of time for him to realise that the reason his fingers weren’t catching on cloth was because he was naked. The realisation was enough to make him open his eyes and stare down at himself in shock. He and Draco hadn’t actually managed to have sex in the state they must have been in the night before?

The question nagged at him as he took care of business and washed up. He resisted the urge to just go back and ask Draco what he remembered, because he knew he needed a hangover potion. Dealing with Draco could be trying at the best of times, but add a fuzzy brain and a killer headache into that equation and it spelled trouble. He grabbed the potion bottle from the medicine cabinet behind the mirror above his sink and downed it in one breath. The potion took a few minutes to kick in and Blaise used that time to try to remember exactly what it was they had gotten up to the night before.

For the past seven years, Friday nights had consisted of exactly the same thing: they would get dressed up and go out clubbing. Most nights they would go home with a different witch or wizard each and meet up the next day for brunch and a blow-by-blow account of their night. The nights that they didn’t manage to score tended to end with them falling drunkenly into bed together and waking up in a sticky mess the next morning. Blaise both looked forward to those nights and dreaded them. He knew he had fallen for Draco long ago, but he also knew that Draco _hadn’t_ fallen for him. He was a drunken booty call for the man he loved, but he was surprisingly alright with that. He had the nights that they could be together and that was enough for him, for the time being.

What had happened last night, however, was a complete blank for him. He knew he had woken up next to someone and, because he never brought anyone but Draco back to his flat, he knew it had to be him. That was where his ability to reason out his situation ended, though. Taking a deep breath, he pushed away from the sink and steeled himself for the abuse he was about to cop for waking a hungover Draco up.

What greeted him back in the bedroom, however, caused him to stop at the end of the bed and stare in shock. The other occupant of the bed was definitely _not_ Draco. In fact, she was so far from being Draco that Blaise’s blood seemed to freeze in his veins. Ginny Weasley lay sprawled across his king-size bed, completely naked. She lay on her belly, her legs slightly spread, her arms tucked in by her sides, and her flaming red hair fanning out over the pillows. Her back rose and fell with each breath she took, so that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about. Not that he thought he was capable of murder, but the Weasley clan had caused him so much trouble over the years that he had imagined just how he would go about it…

“Makes you wonder what happened last night, doesn’t it?”

Blaise jumped as Draco pinched his arse. He hadn’t even heard him enter the room through the shock clouding his mind.

“You’re here?”

“No, Blaise, I’m a figment of your fevered mind.” Draco rolled his eyes. “Looks like we had fun last night.”

Blaise swallowed as he turned back to the bed. “Yeah, fun.”

A quiet chuckle sent Blaise’s insides shivering with desire as Draco moved to stand behind him. Warmth surrounded him as he felt Draco's arms circle around his waist. He shivered when Draco leant in so he could brush his lips gently against the shell of his ear.

“Just picture what must have happened last night: she dumped wonder boy and went out looking for a good lay.” Draco's hands started to move over Blaise's body. One travelled up towards his nipples and the other slid down between his legs, brushing past his cock to cup his balls. “She found us and has been so thoroughly fucked that the poor thing is exhausted."

It was nearly impossible for Blaise to resist rolling his eyes. While Draco's cockiness when it came to his bedroom prowess did have some basis in truth – his tongue seemed at times to be imbued with some kind of magic of its own, Blaise had discovered – he was unsure that a bout of drunken sex with the two of them would have led to Weasley's current state. The better bet there would have to be the alcohol, he figured.

"You don't honestly believe that you managed to fuck her into some kind of sex coma, do you?"

Draco ignored him. "You have to feel sorry for her, really. Could you imagine how bad that wanker must be in bed?”

A sharp pinch to one of his nipples had Blaise drawing in a breath. His eyes were still fixed to Weasley on the bed, but his focus was entirely on Draco and what his hands were doing.

“I don’t want to imagine,” he managed through the fog of lust that was descending on him.

“No, I know exactly what you do want.”

_Sweet Merlin, that voice_ … Blaise was absolutely certain that Draco could talk him into orgasm if he really put his mind to it. He spread his legs a little, pressing down into Draco's hand more firmly. Draco chuckled again before moving away, leaving Blaise feeling cold.

“Get to it then.”

Blaise blinked stupidly for a few seconds before his brain kicked back into function. Draco was making his way slowly around to the head of the bed, his hardening cock in hand. His eyes were fixed on Weasley’s firm arse and Blaise felt his skin heat and his chest constrict as jealousy surged through him. It sent his head spinning in a way that he had only ever associated with Draco before. It was… exhilarating.

Moving to kneel on the end of the bed, he ran his hand along the soft skin of Weasley’s thigh. She was surprisingly pale and freckle-free everywhere except her face, hands, and arms, but she wasn’t what Blaise focussed on. Draco had positioned himself at the head of the bed, his legs spread, hand working away and a leer on his face that was all-too-familiar to Blaise. It had been that leer that had convinced him to bring Draco back to his flat that first night they had spent together.

Draco had managed to grow into his features as he aged, although how was beyond Blaise, as he had been such an _angular_ child. He was generally considered to be quite handsome, but that leer of his transformed him into the sexiest bastard Blaise had ever seen. He blinked and refocused when he heard a very feminine groan.

“Yes…”

Weasley arched her back, obviously offering herself to him. It was an offer Blaise wasn’t going to turn down.

Keeping one hand tracing light patterns on her thigh, he slid the other beneath her, easily finding her clit. She groaned again and pressed down onto his hand, but Blaise’s attention had already returned to Draco. Sitting at the head of the bed, Draco's hand was travelling painfully slowly along his cock while he watched Blaise and Weasley. Blaise had watched Draco wanking time and time again, but this time was different. There was something about watching Draco pleasure himself while watching someone else that he found so incredibly erotic…

“More.”

Blaise returned his attention to Weasley and the movement of her hips against his hand. He had a pretty good view of her from behind and could see just how he was affecting her.

"She wants you, Blaise."

Blaise's eyes went immediately to Draco, only to find Draco's attention solely on Weasley. Jealousy spiked in him again, sending a resulting surge of heat through his entire body. His cock began to fill as he watched Draco watching her.

"Do you want her?"

It took a few seconds for Draco to respond with anything beyond a deep hum. Blaise kept his fingers working slowly on Weasley's body, now beginning to enjoy the sensation of her heat pressing into his fingers.

"I want to see you fuck her."

"Mmm…" Weasley arched her back again as rocked her hips a little more insistently, clearly telling him what she wanted. "Get on with it."

Keeping his eyes fixed on Draco, Blaise removed his hand from her thigh, slowly inserting a finger into her and beginning to thrust. She was already wet enough for him to just enter her, but he drew the experience out, needing to know just where this was going.

“This is what you want. It's what you need.”

He had no idea if he was speaking to her or Draco, whose eyes had met his the second he spoke. He removed his fingers from her clit, receiving a groan of protest in response, but he ignored it so he could lean forward to press his lips to her ear.

“Isn’t it, my little whore?”

Blaise heard a small groan above him and had to exercise all of his willpower to not glance up at Draco. He knew that Draco loved to hear him talking dirty like this and it seemed that it didn’t matter if he was speaking directly to Draco or not.

“You want to be fucked. You want to feel me deep inside you. You crave that exquisite pain that comes with being brought to the edge and denied. You need this…”

“ _Yes_ ,” she groaned, rocking her hips faster into him. “Yes, I want this… I want you… Please.”

Only then did Blaise allow himself to glance up. The pupils of Draco's pupils were blown wide as he stared down at them, his breath coming in sharp gasps, and his hand speeding up on his cock. Blaise knew that if he was going to get anything other than a rough fuck from Weasley that morning, he would have to work quickly.

Removing his fingers from her earned him a disappointed groan, but he ignored it. Guiding her up onto all fours, he took a few seconds to admire the sight before him. Despite the fact that she was a Weasley, she really was quite fit: her legs were long and nicely muscled, her arse firm, and _Gods_ , those tits! Leaning forward, he pressed himself fully along her back so he could grab her breasts with both hands and squeeze.

“Christ, Blaise, hurry up…”

Draco's voice was low and rough, sending shivers of delight straight through Blaise. Raising his head so he could lock eyes with Draco, he squeezed Weasley’s tits again, enjoying the flash of lust that entered Draco's eyes.

“Fuck her.”

Instead of obeying, Blaise hooked his hands under Draco's knees, dragging him forward. The motion spread Draco's legs and he landed in front of Weasley's face, his hard cock bobbing against his stomach.

"You aren't the only one getting to watch this morning."

Despite the jealousy that had thrummed through him earlier, Blaise had to admit that the chance to watch Draco's face as he was sucked off was something he wasn't going to turn down. Instead of a response from Draco, though, it was Weasley who responded to him.

"I don't care who does what at this point. If the two of you are going to fuck me, get on with it."

She arched her back, pressing against Blaise's cock. Blaise grinned. He could tell that she was staring up at Draco, and knew that the challenge to her voice would set him on edge.

"You always been this bossy, Weasley?" Her only response was to wriggle her hips against him. Blaise bit his bottom lip as pleasure jolted through him. "I suppose so."

Getting into position was a little difficult. The bed was more than large enough for the three of them to fit comfortably, but Blaise had to shuffle back so Draco could rest against the pillows. The resulting shifting of Weasley's hips against him had him panting once they were all finally settled.

"Draco?" His voice was a bit breathless. "Ready?"

Draco didn't get a chance to respond; not properly, at least. Blaise watched as Weasley's head lowered. He couldn't see exactly what was happening, but the widening of Draco's eyes and the colour that entered his cheeks told him everything he needed to know. Heat suffused him, although whether it was arousal or the same jealousy that had coursed through him earlier, he couldn't tell. Running his hands along Weasley's sides, he worked his fingers into her hips, merely watching for a few seconds as Draco's eyes slid closed and his mouth opened.

"Ohh…" Draco's hands found their way into Weasley's hair, tugging gently as she bobbed her head. "Oh, she's _good_ , Blaise…"

Blaise's stomach jolted. When Weasley let out a moan and arched her back into him again, he tightened his hands on her hips. Keeping his eyes fixed on Draco, he lined himself up and entered her slowly.

Weasley was hot and welcoming. She moved with him as he entered her with small thrusts, taking him deeper and deeper each time. He hadn't been expecting to feel anything much, knowing that she had Draco in her mouth, but the sensations that flowed through him were surprisingly strong. His eyes slid closed as his hips met hers.

"Blaise… mmm… Blaise, _move_."

Draco's voice was barely recognisable. It sent another jolt of desire through Blaise's stomach, causing his hips to jerk forward.

"Mmm, yes… Do that again."

Forcing his eyes open, Blaise realised belatedly that by thrusting into Weasley, he was moving her forward, onto Draco. He gave another, much more deliberate thrust. Weasley moved forward with the force of it, pressing Draco's cock further into her mouth. Draco groaned.

"Bloody fucking _hell_ …" His hands tightened visibly in Weasley's hair. "Fuck her, Blaise."

It was all the instruction he needed. Forcing his eyes to stay open, Blaise began to move. Weasley hummed as he thrust into her which, in turn, caused Draco's eyes to practically roll back into his head.

"Oh, I… I…"

Draco's hips jerked up into Weasley's mouth. He made a beautiful sight with his pink cheeks, and his eyes fluttering with each movement of her on his cock. Blaise's stomach jolted again and he thrust harder, jerking Weasley forward.

" _Fuck_ … I, I can't…"

Blaise slipped a hand around to flick Weasley's clit, his eyes and focus still completely on Draco. He watched intently as Draco surged forward, his eyes squeezing shut. Blaise didn't realise what Draco was doing until he felt Weasley jolt in front of him. His eyes went immediately from Draco's face to his hands, which were now on Weasley's tits.

"Make her come, Blaise… I want to feel it…"

Blaise smiled. His fingers went from merely playing with Weasley, to stroking her in earnest. She moaned and bucked under the assault of both of their hands. Each moan caused a twitch in Draco as the sound travelled through him. Blaise could tell Draco was close. The fluttering of his eyelids, the pink tinge of his cheeks, and the small noises he made deep in his throat were all incredibly familiar to him. Angling his hips, he thrust harder into Weasley, hoping to finish her soon. It didn't take long.

"Ah, Blaise, she… she…"

Draco's face scrunched up as both he and Weasley began to groan in unison. The second Weasley's orgasm hit, Blaise knew they were both gone. She groaned and wriggled, both pushing back onto him, and arching her chest into Draco's hands. The sound Draco made the second Weasley's orgasm began confirmed Blaise's belief: he was coming, deep down Weasley's throat. Blaise managed to hang on through it all, both feeling and listening to the mutual orgasms. Once Draco fell back against the pillows, his mouth hanging open as he panted, Blaise couldn’t resist. Pulling out of Weasley, he surged forward, grasping Draco's hair and tilting his head back.

"Draco…"

A knowing smirk crossed Draco's face, and he licked his lips. It was all the invitation Blaise needed. Holding Draco still, he thrust into his open mouth. He was so far gone by that stage that he was unable to wait to give Draco time to adjust. Holding onto two handfuls of Draco's hair, he thrust wildly into his mouth, taking his pleasure without thought for Draco's comfort. When his orgasm hit, it was with a force that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Dra – Draco…"

He froze, his cock spasming again and again. He could feel his release spilling out of Draco's mouth and dripping down his chin, but he didn't care. All that mattered in that second was his own pleasure. When it finally released him, he fell back onto the bed, barely missing landing on Weasley, who was just beginning to stir.

"Are all your weekends like this?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, sounding rough and breathless. "Just the two of you?"

The jealousy that had sparked such a fire in Blaise earlier seemed to be trying to resurface. He clenched his hands and took a deep breath.

"Not every weekend. Just the ones we don't score on."

Weasley hummed. "Do you fancy adding a third on those weekends? Create a different dynamic?"

Blaise forced his eyes open to stare at the ceiling. A third. Into his weekends with Draco. He glanced to the head of the bed where Draco still sat. Draco's eyes flicked between the two of them, that knowing smirk now playing once again at his lips.

"I'm, uh, up for it, so to speak, Blaise. If you are."

The touch of Draco's fingers on his calf had Blaise smiling. Even without the tone to Draco's voice, he would have known that it was a challenge. He didn't answer straight away, though. Still staring up at the ceiling, he tried to calm himself a little; tried to think through it clearly.

He and Draco had had this arrangement for years now. There was definitely a sense of possession that he held when it came to Draco, but… He sighed. Maybe this could work? A glance over to where Weasley lay beside him sent a twinge of the same jealousy through him that he had felt earlier. Would that factor into the arrangement? Yes, he knew it would. In which way, however, he could not tell. When Draco's fingers tightened around his calf, Blaise took a deep breath.

"You think you can keep up with us, Weasley?"

A throaty chuckle was Weasley's only response. Letting out another breath, Blaise closed his eyes. His weekends were about to get interesting, it seemed.


End file.
